disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
He Lives in You
"He Lives in You" is a song that was recorded for the CD Rhythm of the Pridelands. The music and lyrics were written by Mark Mancina, Jay Rifkin and Lebo M and performed by Lebo M, Maxi Anderson, Max Ngcobo, Khanyo Maphumulo, Khululiwe Sithole and Rose Stone. A pop version of the song was recorded by Tina Turner and was featured on the compilation album, The Lion King Collection. The song features English lyrics mixed in with some Zulu lyrics, similar to some of the lyrics sung in the song Circle of Life, including the lyrics "Ingonyama nengw' enamabala" (The royal lion wears his leopard spots) and the background lyrics of "Hela hm Mamela" (Hey, Listen) Lyrics Night And the spirit of life Calling Oh, oh, iyo Mamela (Listen) Oh, oh, iyo And a voice Just the fear of a child Answers Oh, oh, iyo Oh, mamela (Listen) Oh, oh, iyo Ubukhosi bo khokho (Throne of the ancestors) We ndodana ye sizwe sonke (Oh, son of the nation) Wait There's no mountain too great Oh, oh, iyo Hear the words and have faith Oh, oh, iyo Have faith Hela hm mamela (Hey, listen) Chorus: He lives in you He lives in me He watches over Everything we see Into the water Into the truth In your reflection He lives in you ''The Lion King'' musical The song is used twice in the musical based on the film, once in each act. During the first act it is performed by Mufasa to young Simba as They Live in You. The lyrics were changed slightly to represent the Great Kings of the Past. Mufasa, during the song, shows Simba that he is never alone as there is always someone watching over him. In the second act the song is sung by Rafiki, the chorus and adult Simba as He Lives in You. The first part of the song is fairly subdued and sung by Rafiki and the chorus as Rafiki summons Mufasa's spirit. Mufasa's spirit appears and instructs Simba to return home and take his rightful place as king. After Mufasa's spirit fades, Simba realizes that he must take responsibility and return home. At this, there is an instrumental break, after which the song becomes livelier and Simba joins in the celebratory singing. ''They Live in You'' Lyrics Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Night, and the spirit of life calling Mamela And a voice With the fear of a child asking Oh, Mamela Wait There's no mountain too great Hear these words and have faith Have faith Hela hm mamela They live in you (Hela hm mamela) They live in me (Hela hm mamela) They're watching over (Hela hm mamela) Everything we see (Hela hm mamela) In every creature (Hela hm mamela) In every star Hela hm mamela In your reflection They live in you They live in you (Hela hm mamela) They live in me (Hela hm mamela) They're watching over (Hela hm mamela) Everything we see In every creature (Hela hm mamela) In every star (Hela hm mamela) In your reflection They live in you Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Cover versions Tina Turner's version was featured on the compilation album, The Lion King Collection Diana Ross recorded the song for her 1999 album Every Day is a New Day. Lonnie Gordon recorded a house version for her album No Regret and released it as a single in 2001. In that same year, Michael Crawford sang this song as part of a medley on The Disney Album. A Eurobeat rendition of the song was recorded for Eurobeat Disney, Vol. 1 with vocals by Brian Ice. Elijah Kelley from the movie version of the musical version of the movie Hairspray covered it in 2008 for DisneyMania 6. They Live In You and He Lives In You have been rendered for cast recordings of the musical including The Lion King: 1997 Original Broadway Cast and The Lion King: Original Japanese Cast They Live In You was used by Johnny Mathis for his 2000 album Mathis on Broadway. Japanese pop/dance group TRF recorded a cover of He Lives in You in 1999. In 2010, Helene Fischer, a German singer, performed the song on her "So wie ich bin"-Tour. Micheal Castaldo recorded an Italian version of the song, call 'Lui vive in te' on his Aceto album. Category:Songs Category:Opening songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos